The Unspoken Lives of the Lyoko Warriors
by LyokoAwesome95
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors have adventures that are generally unheard of.  Rated M for sexual content.
1. Preface

Preface

Dear reader,

This story was written because of several Code Lyoko pictures I have seen. I thoroughly enjoy them. Seeing those made me think of a very cool side to Code Lyoko. Please keep in mind that this story is for mature readers, and those who would enjoy this style of literature.

Consider yourself warned! This story has intense sexual content!

DISCLAIMER 1: I do not own these characters. MoonScoop does. I'm just righting this for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

DISCLAIMER 2: As previously stated, this story has intense sexual content and nudity. Having watched the series, I understand that nothing like this would ever happen to the Lyoko Warriors. I'm just writing because I had the inspiration, so please don't whale on me about how unrealistic this is. I know it's not realistic. :)

Also, this story is set to happen some time in Season 2, before Aelita gets her memory back.

Of course, I welcome any reviews. The title is subject to change. If you come up with a better one, let me know and I'll give you credit for it.

Please enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1: The Desire

Chapter 1 - The Desire

I am a virtual being. For some unknown reason, I was created with a virtual world called Lyoko. I was part of it, and it was part of me.

My name is Aelita. I have no knowledge of any last name, my creator probably never gave me one.

The only reason I can exist here on Earth to tell you this story is because of a brave group of teenagers who came to my rescue.

There was Jeremy Belpois, the brains in the operation. It was he who developed the materialization program that brought me to Earth. I'm in love with him, and I think he likes me too!

And there was Odd Della Robbia. He provided comic relief, even if the face of death. While this quality was admirable, it could annoying at times.

Of course, we can't forget Ulrich. He's pretty quiet, usually he won't say more than is necessary to anyone but his friends. And didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he had a crush on Yumi.

Yumi... The only other female member of the team. To me, the concept of male and female was quite vague. Yumi seemed to think that it was important that we stick together as girls, but I didn't understand why.

And that's our gang. We're all great friends, but that doesn't keep me from getting lonely. Despite our friendship, I was the only non-human. This made me feel like an outcast, even though I knew they went to such great lengths to bring me to Earth.

Don't get me wrong, though. I look human, and I feel human. But the knowledge that I'm not is always with me.

It was one day when I was feeling down that Yumi approached me. "Feeling upset?" She asked me. I just nodded.

"Is this about Lyoko?" she asked me.

"How'd you know?" I asked back in surprise.

"Intuition. C'mon, let's head up to your room. We need to have a talk."

I followed her into the Dorms and upstairs to the girls' floor. It was a good thing that school was finished for the day.

And I'll never forget what happened in that room because it changed my life forever.

3rd Person POV

"Before we can begin, you'll need to do something for me," Yumi said as she shut the door.

"What's that?" Aelita asked. She was curious now.

"Your clothes," Yumi told her. "Take them off. "

"Okay," Aelita said with a shrug. She un buckled the straps on her jumper and let it fall to the floor. Then she pulled her shirt off and kicked away her boots. She dropped her pink panties, and slipped her bra off too. That done, she neatly folded her clothes and put them away.

Aelita was completely unashamed of nakedness. She barely understood the concept, and thought that clothes were worn mainly for fashion or warmth.

"Good," Yumi said, removing her own clothes.

The two naked girls sat down on the bed.

"So," Yumi began. "Do you know what these are?" She asked as she pointed to Aelita's boobs, and then to her own.

Aelita shook her head in a negative response.

"Ok, have you noticed that guys don't have them?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," Aelita told her. "Why is that?"

Yumi launched into an explanation about boobs, explaining what they did and why they were there. Yumi also discussed male's inherent attraction to them.

After Aelita understood, Yumi could move on.

She gestures at Aelita's genitals. "Do you know what that is called?"

Again, Aelita was forced to shake her head.

"That's called your pussy," Yumi explained.

"Pussy?" Aelita asked in surprise. "Isn't that like a cat?"

"That's right," Yumi said. "It's actually called your vulva, but pussy is so much easier and more fun to say."

"Okay..." Aelita said hesitantly.

"Guys don't have pussies either," Yumi informed Aelita.

"Then what's down there?" Aelita asked in confusion. "How do they use the bathroom?"

"We'll get to that in a minute," Yumi promised. "But for now, let's talk about your pussy." Yumi pulled out a razor.

"Much the same way with boobs, guys LOVE pussies. But for it to serve its full purpose, we're going to have to make it more visible." Yumi began to shave away the pink genital hair. When she was finished, there lay a quite beautiful little pussy.

Yumi began to massage Aelita's clitoris, rubbing it gently.

"Oooh..." Aelita let out a sigh. "What are you doing?" She asked. "It feels so good!"

Yumi pushed her fingers into Aelita's slit, making gentle up and down motions.

"Mmm!" Aelita exclaimed. "Can I try?"

"Sure," Yumi said, pulling her fingers out. They were slick with her pussy's lubrication fluid. Yumi licked her fingers clean before rubbing her own clit.

Aelita was having the time of her life. Yumi mentioned that this was called masturbating. Aelita loved it.

"Ooaah!" She moaned in pleasure. The intensity was building. Faster and faster her fingers moved, the pleasure increasing with each stroke.

Suddenly, *SQUIK!* Clear fluid erupted from her pussy. Her boobs shook as her body convulsed.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "Yumi! What's happening to me!"

"Calm down!" Yumi ordered softly. She delicately wiped the cum off of Aelita's pussy. "That's supposed to happen."

"Really?" Aelita asked with wide eyes. Yumi nodded as she bent down to slurp the remaining cum from her slit.

Aelita laughed, "Hey! That tickles!"

Yumi laughed too as she wiped the cum off her nose. "That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked.

"The beginning was fun, but I was pretty surprised at the end, so I can't really tell." Aelita answered.

"Maybe you should do it again," Yumi suggested. This, you won't be surprised by the cum."

"Cum?" Aelita asked.

Yumi now had to explain that. By the time she was finished, Aelita was rubbing her clit again.

Yumi explained about multiple orgasms, and how you had to treat them. When Aelita understood the details, they had a long afternoon of relaxation.

Aelita climaxed another two times, while Yumi managed four.

Yumi hesitated to show Aelita a dildo, since she still had no idea was a cock was.

Despite that though, there was no doubt of one thing: Aelita was addicted to sex.


	3. Chapter 2: The Next Level

Chapter 2 - The Next Level

The next day was Sunday, and that meant no school. Since Yumi was a day student, and not a boarder, it meant that she had to think of an excuse to go to school that day. Study time with friends was always a handy excuse. And in a way, that wasn't even lying, since would be studying. But she was studying sex, and her mom thought she meant school.

In any event, that day was sure to be a sexy one. Aelita was waiting for Yumi at the school gate.

"Hi Aelita!" Yumi said.

"Hey Yumi!" Aelita said back.

"Are you ready for some more stuff?" Yumi asked. Today would be the day that Aelita learned about boy parts.

"Oh yes," Aelita said with a skip. "You still haven't told me what guys have instead of pussies!"

Yumi covered Aelita's mouth and looked around. No one seemed to have heard. "You've got to be real private about stuff like this," Yumi informed her. "It's just one of the rules."

Aelita shrugged. "Sure."

Aelita dashed off to her room, and Yumi followed more slowly. As she passed Sissi's dorm, she heard some strange sounds. Yumi knocked.

The noises stopped, and Sissi asked, " Who is it?"

"It's Yumi," Yumi said.

"Oh, you can come in," Sissi sounded relieved. Yumi opened the door and found Sissi stark naked on her bed. A dildo was up her slit, and picture of a naked guy was in her hands.

"Sissi, what are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"Preparing for Ulrich," was the simple response.

"What the- You slut, Sissi!" Yumi immediately felt guilty for calling Sissi a slut. She was no different than Yumi in this area.

Yumi closed the door and walked away. She didn't want more trouble. As she was walking the rest of the distance to Aelita's room, Aelita came out. She was nude.

"There you are Yumi," she said. With each step she took, her boobs gave a satisfying jiggle. "I thought you'd gotten lost!"

Yumi sighed. "What did I tell you about public nudity Aelita?"

"But we're not in public," Aelita protested.

"Whatever," Yumi said, shaking her head. "Let's just get to your room before someone sees you.

Once the girls were behind the safe confines of a locked door, Yumi gratefully stripped. She set her bag of sex toys on the dresser.

"Can we get started?" Aelita asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Yumi said. "I've got a video to show you."

Yumi logged on to Aelita's computer and brought up YouPorn's website. Yumi typed the video's name into the search bar, and a few clicks later the video was playing.

"Just watch," Yumi said. "I'll explain when it's over."

The video showed a couple having fun. The girl fondled the boy's cock.

"Wow!" Aelita whispered at the sight of the cock. "That's so cool!"

They watched as the video progressed. The girl sucked his cock for a minute or two before he started pushing into her. It was riveting. Soon, white cum trickled out of the boy's penis into the girls pussy. The video ended.

Yumi then launched into an explanation about cocks. How guys got pleasure out of them, about cum, pregnancy and the pill. She then revealed her dildos and encouraged Aelita to try it out.

She rubbed it around for a bit before slipping in into her slit.

"Oooh..."

"Ooah!"

"Shhhh! Yeah..."

Her pussy screamed with excitement. She reached down with her other hand and massaged her clitoris. It felt so good!

In and out, went the dildo, in and out. It fit so perfectly into he pussy, the flesh wrapped tightly around the plastic toy, and it twitched in pleasure from time to time.

Aelita felt the climax coming and she shoved the dildo in deep. She crossed he legs in absolute bliss.

"Oooh! Fuck yeah!" It didn't take her long to pick up on stuff from the video.

She relished the feel of cum flowing down her legs. Her pussy squirted it off like a fountain. Oh, it felt so good...

The next day

Aelita's mind was made up. She was to get some sex from a real guy. Jeremy. She communicated this wish to Yumi.

"Okay then," Yumi said. "Let's go!"

After certain... preparations... were made, Yumi walked into the Jeremy's room first. "Hi, Yumi," Jeremy said from his computer. "What's happening?"

"Not much," Yumi answered. "Do you have some time?"

Jeremy looked up from his anti-virus program. "I can make time if it's important."

"Good." Yumi turned her head. "Aelita, you can come in now," she said.

Upon hearing that, a naked Aelita stepped into the room.

Jeremy turned in his swivel chair, and his mouth hit the floor. "Aelita!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we could have some fun, Jeremy," Aelita said innocently.


	4. Chapter 3: In Over Your Head

Chapter 3 - In Over Your Head.

Aelita walked towards Jeremy, and as she did so, she noticed that Jeremy had a boner already. It was plainly visible.

"Um... Aelita," Jeremy said. "Don't you think we need to be careful about this?"

"Don't worry, Jeremy," Aelita reassured him. "I've taken a pill, and Yumi can keep an eye out for teachers."

Jeremy looked hesitant.

"You know you want to," Yumi said with a smile.

"Please?" Aelita looked at him with puppy dog eyes. It was too much for Jeremy. "Ok, ok," he said.

Aelita had a fun time taking his clothes off. When they were removed, she brought him over to the bed and began to suck his cock.

"Oh, wow..." Jeremy muttered.

XXXXXX

Aelita was really wet now. REALLY wet. Having Jeremy's cock in her face made her go crazy.

Eventually, Jeremy couldn't take it any more. He pulled his cock out of Aelita's mouth and began to massage her pussy. After a little bit of experimental fingering, he went inside her.

*Shlick!* *Shlick!* *Shlick!* His cock slid perfectly into her tight little pussy. The folds of her skin wrapped tightly around his penis. In and out. In and out.

"Ooh!" Aelita gasped. "Oh!"

She put her legs over Jeremy's shoulders to give him better access. He began pushing in deeper, amplifying the pleasure for them both.

"Do you like my pussy?" Aelita asked as she dubbed her clitoris.

"It's Super Nuclear, Aelita!" (Author's note: Get the reference?)

Meanwhile, Yumi watched with envy. It didn't seem like she'd ever get to do this with Ulrich. They were so lucky!

Aelita was riding on top of Jeremy when it happened. He came, and the sticky white fluid gushed into Aelita's pussy.

"Ahhh," Jeremy said. He removed his cock, and some of the cum trickled out of Aelita's slit.

Aelita grabbed her dildo and rapidly pushed it in and out. In a few seconds, she squirted, letting it go onto Jeremy.

"Wow..." They both said.

XXXXXX

An idea had formed in Yumi's head. Maybe she could get Ulrich, but she wasn't very sexually confident, despite her daily masturbation for years. Maybe Jeremy would let her have some practice...

(Author's notes. I do have more planned for Sissi, Ulrich, and Yumi, and Odd as well. Possibly William. So don't worry. Just wait. ;) Next chapter should be coming soon. )


	5. Chapter 4: The Other Side

Chapter 4 - The other side

"Oh! ... Ooh! ... OH!" Yumi pushed down and up, getting the most out of every stroke. Jeremy's cock reached surprisingly deep. Aelita looked on as she fingered herself.

-FLASHBACK-

"Jeremy," Yumi asked. "After seeing what you did with Aelita, I want to ask for your help."

"Sure," Jeremy pushed his glasses up.

"Well..." Yumi was uncertain as to how to begin. "I don't have any experience with actual sex," she said. "So I was wondering if we could-"

"I understand," Jeremy said. "But I need Aelita's permission first." He turned to ask for that.

Aelita willingly gave it, after all, it was Yumi who first introduced her to this new world.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Does that feel good?" Yumi asked as she sat down on top of Jeremy. "Yeah, you're doing great, Yumi," he told her.

"If this is how good Jeremy feels," Yumi thought, "I can't wait to see how Ulrich's cock feels!"

Soon enough, Jeremy could take no more and he came, filling up Yumi's pussy.

-In Sissi's bedroom-

Sissi had just gotten off the phone with her father, Jean-Pierre Delmas, the school headmaster. With that taken care of, she knew that Ulrich was within her grasp.

She knew that Yumi would never offer Ulrich what she was going to.

Letting the thought comfort her, she pulled out her vibrator and settled down. Moans of pleasure soon sounded throughout the room.

-The next day-

It was lunch time. All the kids had gathered to eat, and when they had all gotten their food, the principal began to make an announcement.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and got the attention of the students at the same time. "As many of you know," he began, "the state has recently enacted a new standard. Prior to certain persuasion," he gave a look at his daughter, "the school was not going to comply with this, as that was an option. However I have agreed to comply now. If you wish to know more, you may consult the paper posted in the administration office.

"Thank you, and have a nice day."

The usual chatter and noise of the lunchroom quickly resumed. No one thought too much of the announcement until Aelita happened upon the posted note.

Essentially, the new rule was that public nudity and such activities were now allowed on school campus. The paper went into great detail describing how caution - such as contraceptives - must be used. It also encouraged students to be careful.

Aelita was so excited that she called Yumi on the spot. She vivaciously told her about the new rule.

"Wow, this is great news, Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed. "This will make everything so much easier!"

"And we won't have to close the door to masturbate, and we can have sex and all that!" Aelita added.

She skipped happily over to Jeremy's room to get fucked, but she didn't tell him the news. She had a surprise planned.

-6:00, Ulrich's Room-

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" Ulrich asked.

"It's me, Sissi," Sissi said. "Is Odd there?"

She walked into the room.

"No," Ulrich said. "He's out skateboarding."

"Would you please come with me to my room?" Sissi begged.

"Why would I do that?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll pay you," Sissi said.

"How much?" Ulrich asked instantly.

"You'll have to come and see. It's part of what I wanted to show you."

Somewhat begrudgingly, Ulrich followed her up the stairs to her room. He had no idea what he was about to get into.

-Sissi's Room-

When they entered her room, Sissi shut to door but did not lock it. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Ulrich to sit beside her.

He did so, but he kept two feet distance. Sissi then slid up to him, hip-to-hip.

"So Ulrich," Sissi began. "Do you want to know what my father's announcer was about?"

"I don't know," Ulrich said. "DO I?"

"Yes," Sissi said as she handed him a piece of paper.

He read silently for a few moments. "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed when he finished reading.

"Nope," Sissi said triumphantly. "That's my father's signature at the bottom there."

She was right.

"So, you wanna?" she asked.

"Wanna what?" Ulrich asked back.

"Fuck me, of course!"

"You can't be serious!"

Sissi pulled off her shirt to show that she was. "C'mon, Ulrich," She said as she put her hands on her bra. "Would Yumi do this for you?"

"No..."

"Then this is your chance!" Sissi begged. "Don't you at least want to see me naked?"

"Well..."

He was hesitating, but Sissi knew she had him. There was the unmistakable look of desire on his face.

"Alright," Ulrich said.

Sissi leaned closer.

"Well," Ulrich said, "aren't you going to show me?"

"You can take my clothes off," Sissi said in a sing-song voice.

As Ulrich reached behind her to unstrap her bra, she knew with a certainty that she would get fucked today. It was a wonderful feeling.

When he pulled the bra off, her boobs hung right in his face.

"Wow..."

Sissi reached for Ulrich's hand and out in on top of her right boob. "You can touch me you know," she said.

Ulrich began to massage her boobs. Sissi thought it felt very good.

Ulrich soon reached down and pulled her skirt off, and then her pants. Only a thin layer of fabric now stood between her pussy and the outside world.

Slowly, Ulrich pulled them off. He couldn't help but stare as his fingers softly caressed the smooth flesh.

Sissi repositioned herself do that she was leaning against her desk. Ulrich now lay on his stomach, exploring her pussy. He ran his finger up and down the slit a few times.

The more he played with it, the wetter Sissi got. She had to ask, "NOW do you want to fuck me?"

Ulrich didn't say no, and that was enough of an answer for Sissi. She reached over and undid his belt and pulled his pants off. The boxers were next.

Sissi was glad that she didn't have to explain what to do. Ulrich entered her and the rest of the world faded away.

After just a few seconds, they were both into it. Sissi's pussy made wet, satisfying noises as Ulrich's cock slid in and out.

"Ohhhh," Sissi moaned as he went deep. They shifted to that Ulrich was top of her. He began licking her boobs as he fucked her harder.

A few seconds later, he climaxed, and white cum gushed into Sissi's pussy.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Give it to me. Fill me up."

"Oaah," Ulrich said through a mouthful of boob as he came.

At that instant, a naked Yumi opened the door. Her eye's went wide with shock at the scene before her.

Ulrich met her eyes and he gulped.


	6. Chapter 5: Heating Up

Chapter 5 - Heating up

"What are you doing, Ulrich?" Yumi asked through teary eyes.

"Yumi! I-"

"Don't bother explaining," Yumi said. I get it." She turned to leave the room.

"Yumi, wait!" Ulrich protested. He pulled his cock out of Sissi's pussy and raced out of the room after her.

"It's not what you think," Ulrich said when he had caught up with her.

Yumi whirled on him, tears streaming down her face. "What am I supposed to think when I find you with your cock up that slut's pussy?"

Ulrich started to say something but Yumi cut him off.

"You were LICKING HER BOOBS, Ulrich! Don't tell me it was just her!"

Yumi stomped off to Aelita's room to put her clothes back on. She left Ulrich dumbfounded.

XXXXXXX

XANA was moving on Lyoko. He decided that the time to attack was now. He activated a Tower and sent a Spectre after Sissi.

Sissi was sadly looking at her pussy. It was still leaking Ulrich's cum. She sighed at how close she had come.

That was her last thought before XANA took over her naked body. A few seconds later, the sign of XANA pulsed in her eyes.

She bolted out the door, leaving a short pixelized trail characteristic of XANA's ghosts.

Ulrich still stood in the hallway, so Sissi targeted him with her lightning.

"Augh!" He exclaimed as he was slammed up against a wall.

"There's no one around to save you this time!" Sissi cackled in her XANA-fied double voice.

As she shocked Ulrich again, Yumi burst out of Aelita's room, still naked. She launched a masterful flying kick that sent Sissi to the ground.

"We've got to get to the Factory!" Ulrich said.

"Go ahead," Yumi said. "I'll alert Jeremy."

XXXXXX

Beep beep beep beep! Jeremy's computer went off, sounding the activated Tower alert.

"Not now!" He complained. He was watching Aelita masturbate.

"C'mon," Aelita said. "We've got to get to Lyoko. We can finish up later."

"Alright," Jeremy said. "I'll call the others."

At that moment, his phone rang. It was Yumi, telling that Sissi had been possessed."

"That's just great," Jeremy said.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"XANA possessed Sissi while she was naked, so now we're gonna have to deal with a XANA-fied nudist."

"Well the faster we activate the Tower, the better," Aelita said. She didn't stop to get dressed as she ran out of the room to get to the Factory.

On the way, she called Odd about the Tower.

XXXXXX

As Yumi and Ulrich raced to the Factory, Ulrich couldn't stop himself from staring at Yumi's boobs. They bounced in time with her every pace; it was quite mesmerizing.

Of course, Ulrich soon tripped over a power cord and fell to the ground.

Yumi didn't wait for him. When he caught up to her, she muttered, "Maybe you should keep your eyes on the path instead if my tits."

"Yumi..." Ulrich protested weakly.

She wouldn't hear another word. She pulled ahead of Ulrich so that her boobs were not in his sight range.

They soon arrived at the Factory, before Jeremy and Aelita did.

"Great," Ulrich said when he saw that no one was there. "What now?"

Yumi never got the chance to answer. Sissi jumped them from the top of the Lab. "Yeeeaaa!" She cried. Where she landed, indentations could be seen.

She rose to her full height slowly. Hypnotized by her naked body, he didn't manage to dodge her punch that hit him full in the face.

He staggered backwards, holding his jaw.

"Come and get me," he taunted.

This time, when Sissi lunged, Ukrich dodged to one side and dashed to follow Yumi up the ladder.

Just a few seconds after they had made it to the top, they turned and saw that Sissi was right behind them!

"Why me?" Ulrich asked.

XXXXXX

Jeremy and Aelita soon made it to the Lab.

"Ulrich and Yumi aren't here yet?" Aelita asked in surprise.

"That's strange."

"We'll just have to wait for Odd to get here before I can virtualize you," Jeremy said. "I hope he doesn't take too long."

To shorten the time wasted, Aelita headed down via the elevator and got in a Scanner. When Odd finally arrived, Jeremy virtualized both of them.

They landed in the Mountain Sector, ready to rumble. "Let's do this!" Odd said, unaware that Aelita had been naked. Jeremy had conveniently closed the Scanner doors before Odd could see her body.

"Watch out for the Scyphozoa," Jeremy warned. "We don't want it capturing Aelita!"

"Yeah, yeah," Odd said. "Relax. I can take care of her."

XXXXXX

The fight with Sissi had come to an almost complete circle. They now battled outside of the elevator's entrance.

Soon, Yumi managed to whack her with a metal rod, and she dropped. "Let's go!" She said to Ulrich.

They got in the elevator and descended. They stopped at the Lab so that Jeremy would know to virtualize them.

"Nice outfit, Yumi," Jeremy said.

"But I'm not wearing anything," Yumi said confusedly.

"Exactly," Jeremy said. When he caught Yumi's dark look, he added, "I'm kidding! Can't I make a joke?"

A few minutes later, Ulrich and Yumi were on Lyoko.

"It's a shame I have to have clothes on again," Yumi said, mostly to herself.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sissi had recovered and she headed down to the Scanners to disable them. She soon succeeded, and then she went upstairs to take care of Jeremy.

XXXXXX

On Lyoko, Jeremy's voice suddenly came on the overhead, "The Scanners have been are going offline, guys!"

"This must be XANA's doing!" Odd exclaimed.

"One of us is going to have to go back and defend Jeremy do he can get them online again," Yumi said.

"I'll go," Odd volunteered.

"Okay," Ulrich said as he slashed him with his sword.

When his presence had faded, Yumi said, "Until we hear otherwise, devirtualization means instant death. We're going to have to be real careful."

At that moment, a couple of Megatanks showed up. They quickly made things very difficult.

One crashed into Yumi, knocking her down. She was now vulnerable to its deadly laser!

XXXXXX

Odd emerged from a Scanner just as Sissi pulled its plug.

"What happened to your clothes?" He asked in surprise. "Has XANA turned into a pervert?"

That was his last joke for a while. Then he had his hands full fending off her attacks. Soon, Jeremy arrived on the scene to try and fix the Scanners.

XXXXXX

"Oh, no!" Yumi cried as the laser charged up. She tried to get out of the way, but she knew it was futile. She was dead center of his sights.

As the laser fired, Ulrich SuperSprinted over to her. "No!" He yelled.

Then he jumped. Into the laser. To save Yumi.

"Ulrich," Yumi whimpered.

XXXXXX

Jeremy managed to plug a Scanner back in when Sissi hit him with lightning. The next instant, Ulrich emerged from that Scanner, gasping for breath.

About a minute later, Sissi dropped to the ground as XANA left her. They had managed to deactivate the Tower!

XXXXXX

"Return to the Past, now," Jeremy said as he pressed the enter key. A wave of white light washed over the planet, reversing the time.

-5:00 Ulrich's Room-

A knock sounded on Ulrich's door. "Who could that be?" he thought. It was too early for Sissi.

Yumi opened the door and walked in. She was wearing her normal clothes.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hey," Ulrich said back.

"I saw how you jumped in front of the laser to save me," Yumi said. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

She turned to go, but Ulrich grabbed her arm. "Yumi, I would do anything for you," he said.

"I love you," he added quietly.

"I love you, too," Yumi answered him. "That's why it hurt so much to see you with Sissi."

"But we can start over, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Right," Yumi said with a wobbly smile.

They leaned in and kissed on the lips for a long time, savoring their closeness. After a while, Ulrich reached under Yumi's shirt to fondle her boobs.

Yumi's shirt soon came off, and the two continued to kiss. Yumi dropped her pants, and took Ulrich's jacket and undershirt off.

They migrated to the bed slowly but surely. Soon, Yumi was laying on top of Ulrich. He had his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

His hands were in the perfect position to remove her bra, which he did so shortly. Yumi pressed her boobs against Ulrich's chest muscles and rocked her body back and forth as they kissed.

Yumi gave him one last kiss is the forehead before moving on. She reached down and pulled off his pants and his boxer shorts.

She licked his cock for a short time before placing it between her boobs. She squeezed them inwards and began rubbing his cock with them.

"Oh... yeah," Ulrich said in pleasure.

Yumi carried on for several minutes before they switched to a 69 position. Yumi licked Ulrich's cock while he pulled her panties off.

He buried his face in her pussy and let it all loose. He soon stuck his fingers inside and began to rub her clitoris. His tongue did some work too.

When Yumi was ready, she twisted so that Ulrich could fuck her. When he inserted his penis, Yumi almost blacked out. It felt so GOOD!

Yumi laid back and let Ulrich go. She put her hands behind her head so that Ulrich could get a good view of her boobs. It worked. Ulrich's cock felt REALLY hard.

*Shlick!* *Shlick!* *Shlick!* Yumi was so happy to finally get fucked by Ulrich. Each stroke of his cock in her pussy was like heaven.

The flipped over so that Yumi was on top, but she still let Ulrich have the lead. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

He hugged her back and began to push more vigorously.

"Mmmmm..." Yumi murmured in response. She could tell that he was getting close to a climax. She was too.

Soon, Ulrich stopped pushing. Yumi could feel the warm, slippery cum in her pussy. It was a beautiful feeling.

She let out a sigh. She was perfectly content. His cock still deep inside her, she went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6  Bliss

Chapter 6 - Bliss

"Hi Jeremy!" Aelita said as she rushed up to him. She set her stuff down and sat in the desk.

"Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed. "You're-"

"Yeah, I know," she said. The new school rule allows nudity, relax, Jeremy."

She put her arms behind her head and rotated her body, showing Jeremy every detail. "I though you'd enjoy seeing me naked, am I right?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "But you're not embarrassed to be naked in front if everyone else?"

"Nah," she said. "I love it."

Aelita was the center of attention as the rest of the students filed in. They made no attempt to conceal their stares.

But Aelita didn't care, because after school, she could have sex with Jeremy.

XXXXXX

"Ulrich," Sissi asked. "Why would you choose Yumi over me?"

She had walked in on their sex and she knew it all. Thankfully, she didn't wake Yumi.

"Because Yumi actually cares," Ulrich said. "You're just a slut." He knew it was harsh. But he really didn't want to have to deal with her. He felt bad that it had to be that way, but Yumi was worth it.

Sissi was immensely downcast, but when Mr. Fumi walked into the room, she lost her opportunity to say anything.

School passed slowly that day, but it was worth every second to get to their bedrooms.

XXXXXX

In Aelita's room, she and Jeremy were going at it. They could leave the door open now that the new rules had been set. Besides, anyone could hear what was going on in the room if they wanted too.

Jeremy slid his cock in and out of Aelita's pussy while she massaged her clitoris. It had become their favorite position, but they still enjoyed others.

While they were having their fun, so were Yumi and Ulrich. Odd watched through the corner of his eye while reading a comic book.

Sissi walked in through the open door in her lingerie. She watched with envy as Ulrich fucked Yumi.

"Ulrich," Yumi said. "I think we should go, I can't have fun with her watching us."

Ulrich agreed, and they exited the room, leaving their clothes behind.

Sissi stood biting her nails as she forced back tears.

Maybe it was time to give up on Ulrich, she thought.

It hurt, but she knew that her chances with him were nil. Once his cock got stuck in Yumi's pussy, it seemed he would never fuck Sissi again.

As she began to accept this new idea, she realized that she could pick pretty much whoever she wanted; any guy on the campus would fuck her if she asked them too.

"Hey Odd," Sissi began. "Are in a relationship right now?" she was referring to his constant switching of girlfriends.

"Sissi, you're such a slut," Odd said. "But I mean that in a good way," he said with a wink.

XXXXXX

Sissi sucked Odd's penis with passion. As she did so, she reflected in their conversation. Basically, the only reason Odd had never pursued a relationship with her was because of her rotten attitude. He said she was hot.

Odd said he'd be glad to be with her if she could just drop her trickery and be honest. She quickly agreed and then proceeded to give him a blow job.

When he had had enough, he reached over her back and unstrapped her bra. She shook it off and displayed her boobs for him.

"You've got great tits, you know," Odd said.

"Thanks," she replied with a blush. She pulled her panties off and put her pussy over his cock.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

XXXXXX

"Ooh! OH! YEAH! Uh! Uh, uh uh ah!" Yumi groaned in pleasure as Ulrich pushed the dildo in and out of her pussy while he massaged her clit.

They were in Aelita's room, on the floor. Aelita had occupied the bed with Jeremy.

Clear fluid burst forth from Yumi's pussy, squirting out around the vibrating dildo. "Ohhhh," she moaned.

After watching that, Ulrich stuck his cock in and he only had to move a little bit before cumming himself.

He started to pull it out, but Yumi motioned with her hand. "Leave it in," she said. She pulled him down on top of her boobs and they began to kiss.

Life was bliss.


End file.
